Unforgettable Adventures
by barbieparty23
Summary: As the Rocket Power gang heads into the future, they are faced with problems that will challenge their friendships. Will they remain friends through all that happens? Will they be able to part ways? Will they be able to get over new ideas? The 4 best friends will go on adventures and create memories that they will never forget.
1. Chapter 1: She Chose

**(Since it needs to be put, I do not own Rocket Power! I am just borrowing the idea of the show, and I am doing some creative writing with it!) **

As they sat out on the water, the four friends laughed just like they always had. Enjoying a lazy Saturday in May, the kids surfed and joked around for hours. Twister's camera was glued to his hand filming away once again. Twister felt the need to record everything since this these were going to be the last months all together before Sam left for college. Little did the boys know, it would be their last few months with Reggie as well.

Reggie and Sam were finishing up their Senior year, while Otto and Twister prepared to start up their Senior year in the fall. Sam was heading off to Cal-Poly and as for Reggie, the boys had thought that she would pick UCLA for sure but they didn't realize that UCLA wasn't even in the top 5 on her list of favorites. Then, when Otto mentioned how they could all still meet up on the weekends for surfing sessions, Reggie, all of a sudden got really quite. Her eyes were glued on her board. Her hair was hanging in a way that covered her eyes and hid her gaze from the boys. She ran her fingers along the top of the water. Reggie had not changed in the past years, she had just developed into a woman and she was noticed for more than just her athleticism. Her hair fell down her back in love beachy waves, still the violet color that she wore as a kid, except for the fact that it had gotten slightly lighter. She had grown to a smaller height then the boys had expected at a short 5'2" she was towered over by her three best friends, and even best girl friend Clio who was a 5'9" and was the most graceful girl she had ever met. The boys like her had all matured and grown into men. Twister still had the orange messy hair that he wore under his hat. Otto still rocked the long auburn dreads, and as for Sam, he had grown his hair out and wore it longer but still as the golden blond color it always had been. Sam was staring at Reggie, he had known her secret about the different colleges she was applying to and considering. She looked up and stared at the three boys, as they waited for what she was about to say. She sighed and said that she had something that she was wanting to tell them. Twister lowered his camera and just sat waiting to hear what she was going to say. She opened her mouth but nothing came out. She then slowly backed up from the circle and paddled out to the next wave that came their way. Otto got annoyed and started yelling at her. She ignored him. Sam told Otto to calm down, but Otto did not want to hear it. Twister picked up his camera, and returned to filming, he was oblivious to his best girl friends emotions, but even more oblivious to his own.

Reggie came off of the wave, and then finally said exactly what Sam had thought she was going to say. "I chose..." she spoke in words that barely were heard.

"What do you mean you chose?" Twister asked confused, he tilted his head to the side.

"Yeah, what do you mean chose?" Otto repeated in a harsh tone.

Reggie looked up from her board and quietly said, "I'm not going to UCLA." The boys expressions looked astonished. The sat there in silence, neither Otto nor Twister protested. Sam sat their waiting for someone to speak before he asked what was on his mind.

"So then if not UCLA, then where?"

"I chose University of Washington." She spoke under her breath. Reggie looked up at the boys and Otto smiled a devilish smile and started laughing hysterically.

"You can't be serious! Great joke Reg!"

"Otto-man, it's not a joke." Twister stared at Reggie, their eyes held contact as if they were talking to each other in their own conversation. "She picked this school for it's journalism program, it's one of the best in the country if I recall, right Reg?" Reggie looked at him and nodded, he looked at Otto and said "It's not that bad bro, and besides, Raymundo will have to let us road trip up to see her! Think of the mad adventures we will have!"

Otto scoffed, "How could you do this to us?" He then paddled to shore, not saying anything else to the friends as he left. Twister looked at him but decided to stay behind.

"So what scholarship did you end up taking?" Sam asked, while Reggie stared at the horizon.

"Women's Diving," She spoke quietly once again as if she were embarrassed by it, "I got offered full ride, and knowing that Raymundo wasn't able to pay much, I had to take it."

"Reg, that's awesome, I bet he is so proud!" Sam said enthusiastically.

Reggie started to tear up when she spoke, "He took it almost as well as Rocket Boy." She looked at them, she felt hopeless, and lost. She thought about paddling to shore but he body wouldn't move. She then noticed a hand on her shoulder, it was Twister's.

"Hey, you're the Rocket Girl! Nothing will get in your way! They are just sad that you are going to leave, I mean, I am, but I know you will be happier there. You just have to promise to come home."

She looked at him, her eyes were glossy and she smiled and spoke up finally, "Now who thinks that I am coming home?" She asked sarcastically, as she shoved Twister down into the water. Sam smiled at them and told them to knock it off.

"Hey, why don't we go get some fish tacos from the shack?" Twister exclaimed as they started to paddle back to the shore.

"Only you like those Twist!" Sam rolled his eyes and looked at Reggie, who was lost in her own thought. She made eye contact with him and smiled. He knew she was still nervous about how everything was turning out, but she was slowly accepting the idea that she was going to be leaving.

"Twist, there is no way I will be around you after those tacos!" Reggie finally said after a long pause between topics. "You can eat all you want when I leave, so I won't have to smell your stinky taco breath!"

Twister, Reggie and Sam started laughing as they walked up the path from the beach to the shack. The three friends knew that this was going to be a good summer and that they changes in the fall would just be a small challenge that they would face. They all hoped that Otto would calm down soon so that they could enjoy the summer, all four best friends together.

Author's Note: Please let me know what you think. I can end this right now if I need to. I would rather keep going with it, but if it is that bad, let me know. I just wanted to create a trial run, and if people want to hate, well then haters gonna hate! Haha, but let me know what you think! :) Be harsh, I can take it! And trust me, the story line will get better! Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2: Brotherly Sisterly Love

**(Since it needs to be put, I do not own Rocket Power! I am just borrowing the idea of the show, and I am doing some creative writing with it!)**

As the friends reached the shack, they saw a familiar face that they knew well. His head was down on the counter and as they approached they knew he was upset. Reggie stood back staring at her brother, she had not seen him this upset about something since he lost the surfing competition Twister last year.

Twister and him had been training for months. Otto, who was expected to win, was astonished when after the first round Twister was already ahead of him. The competition continued and the scores would bounce between who was in first. Twister had every chance that his best friend had. They were both gifted surfers and had been training for months prior. When they announced the final score, Sam and Reggie were happy for Twister, but when they saw Otto, he was taking the win well. Otto then realized that his best friend was as good as him, and that they were equal. It was that moment that he felt like all that he knew in life had changed, and that was scary for him since he did not like change. Reggie had gone over to her brother and explained that she had felt the same way before, when she won her first competition against him. Otto sulked for weeks after that but finally came around when he won something else. He always had to be on top.

Twister went over to Otto and pushed him saying, "Stop being such a shoobie! Be happy for your sister! She got a really big scholarship!"

All of a sudden, every eye was on Reggie. She was caught like a deer in the headlights. Her father stood from the counter and then spoke quietly, "What kind of scholarship Reg?"

"Dad, I..." She started to say but then she cut off, nervous at his reaction. "I was recruited by the Women's diving team, it's a full ride sports scholarship." She finally met eyes with him and at that moment he started to finally smile about the idea of her leaving.

"So my little girl is leaving us behind for an ocean view and a bigger pool?" He smiled at her, and walked from around the counter to her. "Well then we should probably find out when we are going to lose you before planning our big trip this summer!"

At that moment, Otto perked up, "Trip, what trip?"

"Well, it's a surprise for Sam and Reggie's graduation present! They will find out at their party later this month."

The four friend smiles, and started getting excited when Clio walked into the shack.

"I knew I would find you all here!" Clio exclaimed, "Doesn't anyone check their phones? I got into my number one school! I'm heading to Seattle at the end of July!"

Reggie screamed and ran over to her best friend, they started talking fast and about how they would get to do everything together up there. While everyone was caught up in the girls excitement, Otto slipped away, and walked toward home.

Later that night, Otto was laying on his bed. He had spent the entire afternoon wondering what was going to happen after his sister and the girl he was falling for left. _Why does everything have to change?_ He thought. _Why do the people that matter most want to ruin everything here?_ He laid on his bed. He wanted to just run away and leave. He did not want to have to say goodbye. In the middle of his thoughts, he heard a knock on the door. Reggie poked her head in and asked if it was okay to come in. Otto just grunted, and rolled over, trying to not look at her. She rolled her eyes and flopped down next to him on his bed. He was annoyed at this point.

"Can you just leave Reg?"

"Otto, you know I am not leaving until you tell me what's up!" She demanded

"Well looks like you are never leaving!" He just smiled at her.

Reggie grabbed the pillow under his head and started hitting him with it. "Tell. _thud _Me. _thud _Now. _thud!"_

"Never! You don't care about anyone but yourself!" Otto yelled at her in a tone that he never used with anyone unless he was truly hurt by them, which was not often.

Reggie stopped in the middle of a strike against him. She looked at his face, and was paralyzed by the expression on his face. She sat there, tears began to form in her eyes and she just blinked them away. She then stood up and headed for the door. A quiet whisper, that filled the room like an angry scream, made Reggie turn around.

"I don't want you to leave."

Reggie whipped her head around and headed back to Otto's side. He looked out his window. _She doesn't even care. _Reggie put her hand on his shoulder, and he slowly turned his head around.

"I'm not leaving yet, Rocket Boy." She half-heartily smiled. "I leave at the beginning of August, we have all summer! I made dad promise that you and Twister could come up at least once a month to visit."

Otto shrugged her hand off of his shoulder and looked up at his sister. "Yeah, you will just leave dad and I here and forget all about us!"

"You know that is not true!" She said slightly irritated, until she realized that it wasn't her that he was worried about forgetting him, but another girl. "You know she won't forget about you right?"

The room went still. _How does she know?_ Otto thought to himself. _Only Twi...TWISTER! _Otto sat calmly, and looked at his sister.

"Yeah, I know...Twister said something the other day when we were at lunch." Reggie admitted, trying to reassure him that it was okay. "She does care though. She doesn't know anything either so don't worry."

_Thank God! _Otto said to himself. "Could you tell?" he asked.

"Well, you act differently around her than other girls, but she has never been able to tell. Trust me, I would know if she would have said something if she knew." She smiled at him.

"Really, Reg?" Otto grinned. "What makes you such a boy expert now?"

Reggie rolled her eyes and picked up his pillow again and whacked him across the back of the head.

"Whoa! If I didn't know better, you are getting defensive over being a boy expert!" He proudly proclaimed.

"I'm leaving," Reggie yelled at him, as she walked to the door.

"Well have fun dreaming about getting a boyfriend!" Otto yelled back laughing.

As Reggie opened the door, she ran into Twister who had been hearing the yelling. "What's wrong with you two?" he asked.

Reggie looked at her best guy friend and smiled, "What isn't?" She then started laughing.

Twister walked into the room confused, and Otto was laughing hysterically. "What is going on with you two?" he asked.

"Basically, everything! She is a boy expert now! Aren't you Reg?" Otto yelled through his open door making sure Reggie could hear him.

"Shut Up!" She yelled back before slamming her door.

Otto kept laughing, but Twister looked more confused than before.

**Author's Note: Thank you k0k02417 and MichaelMiaMoscovitz for commenting! :) I greatly appreciated it. I hope that you all enjoyed the second part. The story will be more than just Reggie and Twister, but those are the two main characters that I would like to focus around! But for now you will all have to just see how it goes :) Stay on the look out for the next one! It will be posted in the next 7 days. I work 17 hours and am a full time college student, so I am busy, but I want to keep it updated as much as possible! :) Have a great day! **


	3. Chapter 3: Falling in Deep

**(Since it needs to be put, I do not own Rocket Power! I am just borrowing the idea of the show, and I am doing some creative writing with it!)**

Reggie and Clio were long boarding down the boardwalk one afternoon. They had both left school early to prepare for their last swim meet of the year. They were heading towards the shack when they ran into the boys. Clio was wearing her two piece competitive suit with a baggy t-shit with no shorts. Her and Reggie normally long boarded around with no shoes on, they believed that it was easier that way. While Clio normally dressed with little clothes on, it was a rare site to see Reggie in her two piece and with a white see through tank on and cut off shorts. Clio's hair was in a bun on the top of her hair, while Reggie's wavy hair just blew back while she moved on. They had seen the boys approaching, and Clio wanted to show off a little so that the boys would notice her. She smiled and slowed down when getting closer to them. She took off her sunglasses and winked at the boys. Reggie just rolled her eyes at her, except no one could see through her own glasses. She just rode past the boys, yelling at Clio when she had stopped to talk.

"We have to go!" Reggie yelled at her, slowing down for her to catch up. Twister turned his head and instead of sticking around to hear what Clio had to say, jumped on his board and skated towards Reggie.

"What's the rush Rocket Girl?" Twister asked as he rode along side her.

"I just want to get to the pool and practice before the meet, okay?" Reggie stubbornly replied.

"So who's going to be there watching?" Twister asked with hopes that she would invite him.

"No one." She speed up leaving him behind confused.

Reggie headed towards the pool and made it to the locker room to shower before getting in. She stood in the warm water, thinking of what if would be like once she got up to University of Washington. _No one will come watch my meets. What will I do when there is no one there to cheer me on? I can't believe Dad couldn't come today! Otto is staying with Clio the whole time probably, and Sam is at school working on a project. Twister will just forget as usual. This sucks! _"UGH!" she grunted as she turned off the water. She was already stressed and this meet was not helping. This was the qualifying meet for State competitions and she needed to get into the Finals. She hadn't realized but she had started crying in the shower. She looked in the mirror and saw her eyes all puffy. Reggie wanted to run away. She heard another girl in the room, so Reggie quickly ran from the locker room.

Reggie headed towards the boards, no one was on them yet. As her coach gave her the signal to start practicing she was up on that board, practicing her hurdle making sure she could get it perfect. She counted in 8 counts, when preforming her dives. She started out with a forward somersault in the straight position. She slightly over rotated and when she came up to the surface, she slapped her arms down on the water.

"Dammit!" she yelled. Her coach looked over, and headed to wear Reggie was climbing up the ladder to get back on the board.

"Kiddo, you need to relax, you are over thinking it!" He said smiling at her. He could tell that something was bothering her, and that she had been crying, but he decided to leave it alone. He squeezed her shoulder, then walked back to where the swimmers were practicing.

"This is going to suck if I don't get my attitude together!" Reggie mumbled under her breath. She turned back to the boards and got back on the one she always used. She jumped up and down on the end of the board a couple of times before turning to do her approach. She was going to try to get her 1 1/2 forward somersault with 1 1/2 twists in the pike position. It was one of her best dives she could preform. She did her approach and her coach and a couple of other team mates stood off watching. She leaped into the air and without hesitation she preformed the most graceful dive that they had ever seen her do. As she landed in the water, she knew that it had been a perfect dive. She pushed her way towards the top of the water, then swam to the edge. She heard applause from her coach and teammates. She smiled as she got out of the water.

"Keep it up Rocket! You are going to medal for sure today!" Her coach yelled at her, giving her the thumbs up.

As Reggie went back to the boards, she heard a familiar voice.

"Don't worry, I got that last on on tape!" The voice proclaimed, standing by the edge of the pool.

Reggie smiled, "I didn't think anyone was coming!" She was amazed that Twister was standing there filming her. She waved at the camera and stuck out her tongue. Reggie started giggling.

"What Reg?" Twister looked confused when he asked.

"I'm just in a good mood!" She smiled at him. Twister smiled back and headed toward the bleachers that were by the diving well.

"Now get this one Twist!" Reggie yelled, preparing to do her double somersault in the pike position.

Twister held his camera focused on her. _She is the prettiest girl I have ever met. Whoa, I can not think that of my best bro's sister. _He gave her the thumbs up and she started into her dive.

Reggie started with her hurdle and then jumped into her dive. She had gotten too much air and was not sure how she would not over rotate. So she tried to stay in the straight position and she was able to accomplish the dive, not as gracefully as she had hoped but she had done it well enough to have it qualify for points.

"I give it a 10!" Twister yelled at her as she surfaced the water

"Well, hopefully the judges will be that nice today." she said back with a slight frown on her face. She swam over to the side of the pool and looked over at Twister. She smiled over at him. _My fan section of 1. It could be worse, I could have been alone! _She pulled herself over the edge of the pool and climbed onto the deck. She looked up and saw the two boys on her dive team walk over. She smiled, and and walked over to the boards again. The boys, Tanner and Sean, walked over to Twister and started talking with him.

"Hey Twist, you filming for media today?" Sean asked. Sean was one of the best divers in the state, he had won state two years in a row. He looked back over to Reggie, and smiled at her.

"Don't mess up!" He flirtally yelled as she was in the middle of her hurdle approach.

Reggie lost her focus, and sliped on the board falling off into the water. The three boys eyes widened and Twister set his camera down and ran to the edge of the water, Tanner and Sean followed close behind.

"Why the hell did you yell at her?" Twister yelled at Sean.

"We always talk like that during practice!" Sean said back in a pissed off voice.

Reggie swam to the opposite side of the pool and looked across at the boys. Her eyes were full of tears. The boys didn't notice her tears because of the water. She made eye contact with Sean, and turned around to get out of the pool with a disgusted look on her face. As she got out of he water, the boys all noticed her back. Reggie had slid off the board, and it had been like sandpaper ripping the skin off of her back. It was slighly bleeding, and she winced in pain. There was only a half hour until the meet started, and she was in more pain then anyone would understand. Twister ran over to her, but the other boys stayed in their place, waiting to see how she would react.

"Come here," Twister said to her in a soft calm voice, "Let's go sit down, Reg."

He led her to the bench as she slowly walked, wincing with every step. Twister grabbed the water bottle that he had brought and handed it to her. She took it and just kept a tight grip of it in her hand. Sean walked over to her and she looked up with an angry look in her eye.

"Leave me alone." She said in a monotone voice.

"Reggie, I am so sorry! I didn't mean anything by it! It was a joke I swear!" Sean pleaded.

"Leave me alone!" Reggie yelled, leaving the rest of her team to look over to her.

Their coach started to walk over to where the teammates were standing. He noticed that Reggie was crying and saw that she was in an uncomfortable position.

"Reg, what happened?" Her coach asked, then he saw her back, "Oh God, what happened!"

They all were silent, then Reggie stood up.

"Whatever, I need to practice!" Se walked back over to the board. As she walked she winced in pain, slowly moving. _I have to get through this, I have to compete. It won't be too bad once I get back into the water. Once this is over, I can go home and sleep. _She climbed the ladder onto the board. She started her hurdle, and stopped at the end of the board staring down into the water.

"She isn't going to compete, she will chicken out!" Sean said to Tanner who looked unamused at his comment.

"Bro, seriously, she needs this more than you do! By the way, you lost your chance. Good luck getting her now!" He said back smiling at him.

"Whatever, bro!" Sean said back as he walked towards the boards.

_What losers! Reggie, you can do this I believe in you! _Twister thought as he just stared at her. At that moment she looked up at him, and he smiled. She smiled back and turned around on the board. She did her hurdle once again and completed the most graceful forward somersault 1 1/2 twists ever imaginable.

_She is gonna be fine. _Twister thought as he smiled at her as she surfaced the water.

"Another 10 Reg!" Twister smiled at her and she just smiled back, continuing with her practice.

**Author's Note: Thank you guys for commenting! :) I love hearing back from you guys! I am hoping to write chapter 4 tomorrow, I am just beginning with this story! I hope to just keep writing it over time! But for now I hope you have enjoyed this chapter! It was just a build up for the next one which it going to be in my opinion epic! Keep commenting! And I hope that some of the other stories that are on here that I follow post soon :( I miss them! But thank you for reading! :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Late Night Realizations

**(Since it needs to be put, I do not own Rocket Power! I am just borrowing the idea of the show, and I am doing some creative writing with it!)**

"And then, she did a double front somersault with a twist!" Twister exclaimed at the shack as he was trying to tell Ray and Tito how amazing Reggie had done. "Oh, and, she did a Gainer! Oh I mean a Reverse, but whatever, it was amazing! I recorded them all!"

Ray looked over at Tito, "I should have gone, I didn't realize that it was her last meet." Ray looked disappointed, then walked toward the grill to finish cooking the burgers that he was making.

"Don't worry Raymundo, Reg is competing in State next week, she is sure to take gold!" Twist smiled as Tito handed him the two bags of food.

"Little Cuz, let her know we will take the day off and be there for her!" Tito smiled at Twister, "Now go take Little Rocket Cuz some food, she needs to reset after her big day! I don't understand why she isnt here with you."

"Well, she would have, but she went home and told me to come get food, she got hurt before the meet and it's pretty bad." Twister said nonchalauntly, as he hopped off the stool heading toward the boardwalk.

"Whoa, back up! What happened?" Ray called over to him making Twister turn around.

"Well, long story short, Sean made Reggie slip during practice, and she slipped on the board and basically, her back is way messed up, it will be one giant scab!" Twister said, wanting to hurry out of the shack.

"Is she okay?" Ray said taking off his apron, getting ready to go check on his daughter.

"Yeah, she is fine now, it was pretty bad at first, I told her to go lay down, and that I would bring her food." Twister said not wanting Ray to come back to the house with him. _Ugh, no! I just want like a half hour alone with Reg, I never get time to be just me and her!_

Tito had caught on to what was going on in Twister's head. _Well, he might finally be realizing his feelings for the little girl cuz! Hopefully this doesn't ruin their friendship, they have gotten closer over the past few months, and I don't think I am the only one who has noticed. _"Ray, let her rest, Twist is just dropping off food! You can leave in a couple of hours, the dinner rush is still running heavy."

"Alright." Ray sighed, "You go take care of Reg, Twist. And tell her I'm proud of her!" He started to smile as he walked back over to the grill.

"Later, Raymundo!" Twister set his skateboard down and skated down the board walk towards home.

The doorbell rang, Reg just laid on her stomach staring at the door. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Twist, seriously, don't make me get up!" She yelled, trying to move to get up as the door flew open.

"Reg, Raymundo says that he's proud of you!" Twist smiled as he set the food down on the coffee table.

"Why the hell didn't you just walk in, like you always do?" Reg asked unamused at the fact that he didn't just walk in.

"Sorry, I wanted to make sure that...I don't know." Twister said sitting down on the couch.

Reggie smiled at him, as he handed her a shake. He grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.

"Do you need anything?" Twister asked as he handed her the bag of food.

"Nope, I've got all that I need here!" She smiled at him. _This is perfect, I have my best friend, good food and a sore back. Alright, it is not the best, but I will survive. _She looked at Twister confused.

"What?" Twister asked.

"Why did you come to the meet? No one else even bothered to come." She asked, wondering what his motives through all of this was. _He doesn't like me, so that can't be it. Media? No the year is almost over, and he only got footage of me. He has been getting more footage of me lately, maybe it is a project for school._

"Well...I...am working on a project for media!" Twister exclaimed, slightly confused at what he was saying. _Why the hell did I go? She probably has noticed that I have been recording her more. I'm such a creep! UGH!_

"What project?" Reggie questioned, knowing that he was lying about something

"Just a media project, Reg." Twister said trying to recover himself.

"Oh really now?" Reggie sat up, smirking at him. She stood up and walked to in front of where he was sitting. "Tell the truth or I will whomp you!"

"What?" Twister asked worried, right before she jumped on top of him tickling him. "No, Reg stop!"

"Tell me or I will keep tickling you!" Reggie demanded, laughing as she tickled him.

"Fine! It's for your graduation gift!" He said in a stern voice, regretting how he said it after he had said it.

"Oh, I didn't know..." Reggie said, feeling guilty for having pressured him.

"It's alright, Reg, you didn't know. It's getting late, I should probably head home." He said looking upset.

"Twist, I'm so sorry...I just..."

"Reg, stop, it's fine. I'll see you tomorrow okay?" Twister said as he walked towards the door.

"Twist..." Reggie said trying to stop him.

"Congrats on the gold, you deserved it." He said walking out the door, closing it behind him.

Reggie ran upstairs, and walked out onto her balcony, she could still see him walking across the cul-de-sac. Her eyes started to fill with tears, and she walked back inside to her bed. She laid down on her bed. Her phone vibrated. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and looked at it, it was a message from Twister.

[Great job today, don't worry, I'm not mad at you. Who could ever be mad at someone as amazing as you?]

Reggie smiled at the text and replied back.

[Well, besides Otto...no one! haha! Thank you again for coming today, it meant a lot!]

Reggie laid down her phone and closed her eye before she knew it, she had fallen asleep.

Meanwhile, Twister walked down the pathway, into the cul-de-sac, where he stopped to pull his phone out of his pocket, and proceeded to text someone. As he slid the phone back into his pocket, he turned to look at Reggie's window. _Why did I make such a big deal out of this? I should have just said that I think she is better than Otto and that she always has been. _He walked slowly to his house, and as he reached the door, he recieved a text message from Reggie and smiled.

[You were amazing! I'm so glad that I came...]

Twister walked inside and laid down on his bed. He looked at his phone, no new messages_. She probably fell asleep. Oh well, I will text her in the morning I guess_. Twister set down his phone and had a strange feeling of regret. He didn't know what was over coming him. He felt different. He grabbed his phone, he stared at his background. It was a picture from their first day of school. Reggie stood in the middle with Clio and Twister next to her, and Otto next to Clio and Sam next to Twister. They all had their arms around each other. They called themselves the Mod Squad. Otto stood tall and tried to look as tough as possible, Clio flirted with the camera, and Sam just smiled as normal. As for Twister and Reggie, they were the focal point of the photo, Twister had tickled Reggie's side and she started to squirm and laugh. As the moment was captured, Reggie and Twister were in mid laugh, but instead of it looking funny, it was one of those pictures that was perfect. _That was the best day ever. _Twister thought to himself. He smiled at his phone and stared at the pictured. He kept just looking at it. These were his best friends, and he thought that they would always be friends. That first day of school he realized that him and Reggie were becoming closer then he and Otto were at times. Otto had become obsessed with Clio and any other girl he saw, but as for Twister, he was more focused on his future with film making then he was with getting a girlfriend. Still staring at the phone, he all of a sudden got a strange feeling to call Reggie, but he knew she was asleep.

[Secret Spot tomorrow? I think we should hang out.] He texted her and pressed the send button. He didn't understand what had come over him. _Why do I want to hang out with Reg alone? Why can't I get her off my mind? I mean I've always looked up to her, and... _His mind trailed off and before he knew it, he had come to the realization.

"Do I like Reggie?"

**Author's Note: Thank you to k0k02417 for being such an amazing follower of this story! I am in love with her story! I apologize for not submitting this sooner, but I originally wanted to have it longer but decided to split what I wanted to write into two different chapters, so this will be part one of the two that will hopefully posted tonight! Keep reading! :) COMMENT PLEASE! I enjoy knowing what everyone thinks! I hope you guys like this chapter, and be prepared for the next one soon**


	5. Chapter 5: What are Friends for?

**(Since it needs to be put, I do not own Rocket Power! I am just borrowing the idea of the show, and I am doing some creative writing with it!)**

The sun had not risen yet when Reggie woke up startled. _Was that real?_ Reggie thought, trying to remember her dream. She shook her head and laid back down staring at the ceiling. _I don't get it, why would I have a dream about that? _Reggie went over her dream trying to understand it's meaning. In her dream, Otto and Clio were going out on a double date, Clio begged Reggie to come along to make it a double date. Reggie had finally given in and let Clio set her up with someone. Otto and Clio kept telling her how much she would like this guy. They all left together and met this guy at the restaurant. They walked into the restaurant and the guy stood with his back towards them. All of a sudden the guy turned around, it was Twister. Reggie was not surprised and they sat down together for their double date. In Reggie's dream they flirted and acted like a couple. She woke up right before he said goodnight to her as he walked up to the door.

_It was so real! _She thought, unable to fall back asleep. She looked at her phone, two new texts.

[You were amazing! I'm so glad that I came...] She read the first one and smiled. She got a little excited but then moved onto the next one.

[Secret Spot tomorrow? I think we should hang out.] All of a sudden she was taken back by the text, she was nervous and didn't know what to reply to him.

[Meet you at 8? Surf is only good in the morning!] She erased it.

[Let's meet around 7, we can surf then grab breakfast after at the shack!] She erased that one as well.

Reggie looked at the clock 4:47am, she smiled at the clock and began another text.

[You up?]

Twister was startled awake by the tone of his phone. He groggily picked it up and read the time.

Reggie smiled at the text and then decided to call Twister. The phone rang.  
Twister's phone started ringing, and he answered with no emotion, "Hey Reg."  
"Hey, I didn't mean to wake you up, I will just talk to you later." Reggie felt horrible, and was about to hang up.  
"No, let's go out..." Twister said, not fully aware of what he had just said to her, "Wait, like go out surfing now...sorry, that sounded weird to me..."

Reggie was silent for a second, it was like she was dissappointed in what he had said _It did sound weird, didn't it?_

"Well I can come pick you up in 10? I want to get ready." Reggie said smiling

"Alright, I will be ready then!" Twister smiled as he sat up in bed.

"Sweet!"

"Yeah, I'm excited!" Twister said, neither of them were wanting to hang up.

"Okay, well I'll see you in a few later." Reggie said hanging up the phone and then smiling at the backgroud of her phone.

Twister looked down at his back ground as well, smiling. _This is going to be a great day! I get to spend it with the most beautiful girl I know! _Twister looked up after thinking that, smiled, then went to the bathroom to get ready.

Reggie looked at herself in the mirror, her hair was in a bun perched on the top of her head. She wore a loose black tank top and denim shorts, over her turquoise bikini. She smiled at herself, and grabbed her longboad that was leaded against her dresser, and quietly snuck down the stairs and out the back door of the kitchen. Once she was outside, she set down her board, and rode over to Twister's.

Twister was waiting outside, he had a white shirt thrown over his shoulder, swimtrunks, and his hat on as usual. He smiled at Reggie, and looked down at her feet.

"Forget something?" He motioned at her feet

"No, I never board with shoes!" She smiled at him. She jumped off of her board and stopped it., "Let's go, the waves aren't going to wait all day!"

The sun was just starting to come up when they set off towards the beach. The arrived at Rocket Boards to pick up their boards, and they unlocked the back door. Reggie had worked there every summer since she turned 16. They grabbed their boards and they locked up. The skated down the road and along the back path where they ditched their skateboards in their typical spot before heading down the narrow path along the water. The arrived at the small beach cove. The sun was finally coming up and the water looked beautiful. They walked over to the water, and stared at it, the waves were perfect and they continued talking like they were before. They talked about school, sports, and the film contest coming up that next week. Twister had one question on his mind, and it was about the one thing that he knew Reggie would freak about.

"I'm gonna miss this place." Reggie sighed as they waded out into the water further.

"It's not gonna miss you," Twister laughed and Reggie slashed him with water as she laughed, "But I'll miss you..."

She stoped and looked at him, she knew that in his voice, there was a bit of sadness as well. He was sincer and she could tell that he was not wanting her to leave.

"I'll miss you too, Twist..." She looked at him and said, it was that moment that it hit her that she was actually going to leave.

There was an moment of silence, it was not awkward, but it was calming. She looked away off at the next wave, and then looked back at shore. Her eyes filled with tears, and she walked back over to the shore. Twister, watched her head back to shore, and he slowly follwed after her. She pushed her board into the sand, and sat down in the sand. Twister did the same and sat down next to him.

"Want to tell me what's up, Rocket Girl?" Twister looked over at her, trying to make her look at him, but she kept turning away.

"What if I made the wrong choice? I shouldn't be leaving..." She said muffled through tears

"Reg, you made the right choice! I was kidding back there, trust me, we are sad to watch you leave, but we will be up there cheering you on!" Twister said trying to make her smile, but deep down inside it was killing him to even say those words. _I don't want you to leave Reg, don't actually go!_

"You know those moments in life where you have to make a choice, so hard that you feel like that if you make it, people will look down upon you, and you will be left alone?" Reggie asked quietly, as the waves crashed upon the shore.

"I won't leave you..." Twister said shyly, looking at the sand, letting the small grains flow through his fingers.

There was a silence that was interupted by the sound of the waves crashing on the shore. The sun was still slowly rising over behind them. Twister looked over at Reggie. Her head rest on her knees as she looked down into the sand. Twister who was sitting next to Reggie, scooted over, and put his arm around her. He squeezed her tight and held her like that for a few minutes.

"It will be okay Reg," Twister reassured her, "Watch, we will all be going up there next fall, Otto won't let Clio be up there without him."

Reggie smiled, and looked up at him. He had slowly let go of her, and watched her smile at him.

"He is in love with her isn't he?" She smiled at him.

"I can't say, bro code." Twister joked as he playfully shoved her.

"Bro Code? I have been a bro since the beginning of time!" She said back to him pushing him back.

"Whoa now, you wanna fight 'bro'?" He said sarcastically, laughing at her trying to act tough.

"What if I do?" Reggie said getting into his face.

"Bring it, girl!" Twister said standing on his feet.

"Whoa, I thought that I got to be a 'bro'?" She started to stand up, laughing at the fact that they were gonna try to fight.

"You don't look like a bro," Twister said said smiling at her, "You're just a girly little girl!"

Twister knew that after that statement he was about to get a face full of sand. Next thing he knew, Reggie was jumping on his back covering his eyes. He started to spin around in a circle trying to shake her off. Her legs were latched around his body, and she was going to let nothing stop her from taking him down. Twister began to get dizzy and started stumbling, and falling into the sand, Reggie let go and fell onto the ground with him. They were laughing hysterically.

"Call me a girly girl again! I dare you!" Reggie smiled at him while they were lying next to each other in the sand. He smiled back at her.

"No! I don't want to go through that again!"

"Good!" Reggie smiled devilishly at him.

Twister looked over at her and started laughing.

She sat up and leaned over him, her arms were straddled on both sides of his body.

"What do you think you are laughing at Maurice?"

Twister stopped laughing and smiled at her, he liked looking at her like this, her hair curled around her face hanging down into his.

"You still in the mood to surf?" She asked, her hair dangling down in his face.

He could smell the sweetness of her hair, a strawberry scent. He could feel his heartrate beating faster as she leaned over him, he was afraid of how his body might react. He wanted to pull her down ontop of him, and hold her there. He smiled up at her, she smiled back.

"Not really..." Twister said, he wanted to just talk with her. He wanted to talk with his best friend, the only person who understood his life and what he wanted to do with it.

"You want to walk over to the tide pools and talk?" She smiled at him.

"Yeah, let's do that! I know how much you love them."

It was true, she loved looking at the tiny life in the small pools of water. She loved to pick up the starfish and reenact the scenes from Finding Nemo. Reggie still over him, smiled and sat up and stood up really quickly. She began to get dizzy, and wobbled while Twister stood up to catch her before she fell.

"You okay?" He asked concerned

"Yeah, I just stood up a little too fast..." She smiled weakly at him _I really need to not do that, I should have eaten something earlier. He will find out something is wrong if I'm not careful._

"Alright, Reg." He said and grabbed his camera from where he had set it down earlier. He walked back over to where Reg was standing, she was drawing a picture in the sand with her big toe. She scribbled it out when he got too close. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and they walked over to the tide pools together.

The two of them had always been close, they walked like this all of the time around school. He protected her like a big brother, yet, she never called him her brother, or even like a brother. Reggie would refer to him as "her Twister". They had a flirty relationship together, but it was always a joke between them. Reggie knew how to make Twister feel awkward around her and other girls, but eventually, it became that he was more comfortable around girls because of it. She started out by just winking at him in the hall. Then it escalated to running over to him and grabbing his hand and not letting him let go until he got to class. Then the tables turned one day and he decided to try it out on her. It was Valentine's Day, and he knew that Reggie was not enjoying the day, so he made a huge heart and taped it on her locker. Then wrote an inside joke they had together, so that no one knew who it was from. She saw it and almost died. She knew that it meant war. They spent time trying to make each other laugh the rest of that year, and into her Senior year. They always were joking together. They made each other laugh and smile. Clio was mean to both of them and said that they would make the cutest couple, and ever since then, they would joke how they would be each other's dates for dances. They had to laugh about it because it would be ridiculous is they were to actually date each other, or so they thought.

Reggie leaned into Twister and he held her close as they walked towards the tide pools. Once they arrived, Reggie immediately ran over to the tide pools in search of tiny starfish. Twister began filming her, smiling from the other side of the lens. She squealed from excitement once she found one. Twister ran over to her, filming her reaction. The starfish was about the size of her thumb.

"It's precious!" She said with excitement.

"Just like you" Twister replied

Reggie looked at the camera smiled then stuck out her tongue. She held it up by her face and said "Look it's my new friend!"

Twister laughed at her, then zoomed in on the tiny starfish.

"The sun is shining, the tank is clean…THE TANK IS CLEAN!" Reggie quoted from her favorite movie. The two of them laughed, while Twister still filmed her. She gave the little starfish a kiss then put it back in the tide pool.

"Ew!" Twister replied pretending that he was disgusted with the action.

"Oh stop! You like it!" She laughed at him.

It was true, he loved getting to go on adventure with her to places like this. It was something they loved to do together, go on adventures. They frequently would drive to new places, like beaches, or mountains to go hiking or just explore the beach because they both liked to do stuff other than compete unlike Otto who was obsessed with it.

"Maybe we should start heading back, it's like 10;30." Twister looked at the time on his camera.

"Breakfast at the shack?" Reggie suggested

"Maybe, I kinda wanted to go to that bagel shop that just opened on the boardwalk." Twister replied, he had been wanting to go there since Reggie did an article about it in her Zine.

"Most defiantly! I have been dying to go there!" She said, _I really hoped he would suggest that. I hate always eating at the shack even if it is free._

"Dying? Really now?" Twister said sarcastically.

"Shut up! Let's just go" Reggie replied, and started walking ahead of him.

He filmed her walk away then turn back and look over her shoulder, he hair was being blown by the ocean breeze and she smiled at him while she squinted in the sun light. She looked beautiful and he wanted to keep filming, but knew that it would look weird, so he closed his camera and ran after her.

Once they reached their boards and then headed back up the path that they came down, Reggie saw that she had a missed call from Clio and a new voicemail. She slowed down to listen to it,

{So, you and Twist out on another adventure? Making out? *laughs* You two don't do anything I wouldn't do! Call me when you get home}

Reggie stopped and deleted the message. She sighed and knew that Clio always read into their relationship too much. She sped up her pace and Twister looked over at her suspiciously. She just shook her head and continued on. They finally reached where they left their boards and began to skate home. Reggie smiled at Twister every once and awhile, they had some small talk and they finally reached the board walk, and went down to Rocket Boards to drop off their boards. They dropped them off and headed off together before they ran into a surprise of their own, Otto was on the pier with Clio teaching her how to do skateboard tricks.

Twister stopped and looked surprised, he turned to Reggie and looked at her suspiciously.

"Reg?" He asked filming the two off in the distance then back at Reggie.

"Bro code" She smiled at him sticking out her tongue.

"Oh No you didn't!" Twister said to her as she started to laugh.

He held on to his camera then grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder and demanded that she told him.

"Never!" She giggled.

"Come on Reg!" He pleaded with her.

"Put me down!" She yelled as she slapped his back.

"Tell me!" He asked again, beginning to shake her.

"No, stop please!" She said again.

"Fine!" He stopped shaking her and pretended to drop her.

"No! I'll tell you! She has a thing for him!" Reggie finally said quietly.

"I knew it!" Twister said proudly, then sat Reggie down.

"Don't say anything!" Reggie made him promise then they started in the direction of their friends.

"My lips are sealed! I mean, what are friends for?" He said winking at her, giving her a gentle push.

She shoved him then skated off ahead of him laughing then smiling back at him. He then raced off to catch her.

**Author's Note: Once again thank you to k0k02417 for being my favorite follower! People should comment! Also, I am sorry that I have not gotten this up sooner, but I have been busy with school! :( I hope to get chapter 6 up soon...it might be a week...don't know. But please comment and reply and comment and let me know what you guys think because that helps speed up the process of writing! I would love to know I don't just write for nothing! Also, if you are reading this and have an unfinished Rocket Power story, please update! I MISS YOU! **

****Comment Please! :)****


	6. Chapter 6: Bonfires

**(Since it needs to be put, I do not own Rocket Power! I am just borrowing the idea of the show, and I am doing some creative writing with it!)**

Reggie stood looking into the fire. Her hair was down, wavy from the bun she wore all day. She had on leggings with an oversized sweatshirt. It had "Ocean Shores Lacrosse" across the front of it, she knew it had to be one of the guys. Reggie was long in the a daze, staring into the fire, not realizing Clio had come to stand next to her.

"You okay?" She asked, looking into the fire. She could tell something was wrong, and wanted to comfort her friend.

"Yeah, it's nothing," Reggie sighed, looking up from the fire, "I just don't want to...I don't know."

Clio looked in the direction of where Reggie was staring, she followed her gaze to Otto, Twister, and Sammy, who were throwing the Frisbee back and forth.

"So you two had fun today?" Clio smiled looking at Reggie.

"It was fun," She smiled as she turned her gaze back to the fire, "He's my best friend, we always have fun."

The way Reggie said 'Best Friend' made Clio know something was up. There was a hint of sadness when she said the word and she wanted to know what she was thinking. Clio did not want to take a direct approach but there was no other way.

"Best friends, huh?" Clio looked over at Reggie.

"Shut up..." Reggie stared into the fire, _It really is obvious..._ She thought.

"You could tell him..." Clio said, she knew that there was always something between them, but they would never say.

"No, that would ruin our friendship..." Reggie looked up at the boys again. Reggie thought of how she would be leaving and have to leave Twister behind, she knew that would kill her already, but if they were more than friends, then it would make her not want to leave.

"Reggie...?" Clio asked.

"What?" Reggie turned to her.

"Is it because you're leaving?" Clio asked.

Reggie shook her head yes, and laughed.

Clio always knew what she was thinking. It was like they were connected. They were sisters is a way, and Reggie knew that Clio was right, she needed to say something, but she did not know how.

"Let's run to the store and grab some marshmallows." Clio smiled at her, putting her arm around her shoulder.

"Fine, I'll say something..." Reggie looked at Clio.

"I knew you'd say that!" Clio proclaimed.

"But under one condition!"

"What's that?" Clio looked confused.

"I will do it when the time is right, before I leave."

"That could be months from now!" She shouted causing the boys to look over in their direction.

"Shhh!" Reggie glared at her.

"We're going to the store, you want anything?" Clio yelled at them.

"Naw, we're good!" They yelled back.

The two girls started to walk away from the fire, and began their journey to the store.

They arrived at the store, and walked straight towards where the sweets were. Clio went to grab graham crackers, while Reggie went to grab marshmallows, and chocolate. They had brought the roasting sticks to the fire, but they had yet to get the supplies for s'mores. They two girls finished getting what they needed to and headed back up towards the front. Clio had grabbed a 6 pack of Red Bull, and began to check out. The girls finished at the store and headed back to the beach.

Meanwhile, the boys were tossing the Frisbee around. They were talking about the upcoming the State Semi-Finals of Lacrosse next Thursday, when Sam said something profound to Otto, "Are you going to ask Clio to prom?"

Twister threw the Frisbee to Otto, and the Frisbee flew over his head, he stood staring at Sam in shock.

"Bro, where did you get the idea that I like her?" He demanded at him.

"It's obvious!"

"No it's not!" Otto proclaimed stubbornly, "...is it?"

"Yeah dude, you can tell you majorly like her!" Twister said to his friend, he looked at Sam, knowing that he knew Clio like him too because Reggie and Clio told Sam everything. If Otto or him ever needed the latest gossip, they just had to ask him.

"I was going to ask her tonight...I had a plan...but she won't leave Reggie's side!" Otto exclaimed, "Stupid Reg!"

"Twist, why don't you distract Reg so he can ask..." Sam suggested, knowing that he would have no problem focusing on Reggie.

"Yeah, I can do that for you bro, I mean take one for the team right?" Twister tried to cover up his excitement then smiled over at Otto.

"Dude, you're amazing!" Otto hugged him.

All of a sudden Sam's phone began to ring, he stepped away from his friends and talked. When he returned, he looked upset.

"Guys, my mom wants me to come home, she's upset that I didn't tell her how late I'd be out..." He sighed.

"Lame, bro!" Otto said

"Yeah, guess that just leaves the four of us..." Twister smiled.

Sam glared at him, knowing that he was up to something, "See you guys later, tell the girls I said goodbye." Then he walked off.

Otto and Twister began to plan a way for him to ask Clio. They sat by the fire and talked about it for a while, before the girls returned.

"It's not weird for you right?" Otto asked Twister

"Well a little, but it would be like me dating Reggie..." Twister hesitated in saying, looking over at Otto.

"What it is nothing like that!"

"Think about it bro! Reggie to you is your sister, Clio to me is like my sister. They are best friends, and we are best friends. So when you date Clio it's like dating my sister, and you're dating your sister's best friend. Then if I were to date Reggie, it would be like me dating your sister, and dating my sister's best friend...get it?" Twister rambled out right as the girls began to approach.

"You wanna date my sister now!" Otto laughed at him, thinking how outrageously funny it would be.

"Shut up!" Twister jokingly pushed Otto, knowing that Otto would never approve of that.

"Hello Ladieees!" Otto said in a deep voice. Twister just rolled his eyes at him.

"Where did Sam go?" Reggie looked at them confused.

"Mom made him go home." Twister shrugged at the girls.

"What a noob, right?" Otto laughed nervously.

The girls looked at each other, shrugged, then sat down in the sand next to the boys. Twister and Reggie sat across the fire from each other. Reggie gave him an skeptical look, and he smiled back at her. She couldn't resist his smile. She smiled at him. Twister winked at her, trying to get her to laugh. She glared at him causing his face to turn into a confused look and then she stuck out her tongue and laughed. He smiled then looked over at Otto who was running his fingers in the sand. He met Clio's eyes and smile looked at him quizzically. He smiled awkwardly, then looked over at Reggie who was staring into the fire in a daze. Twister then decided to reach over Otto and grab the bag of marshmallows and open them.

"Can someone hand me one of those stick things?" Twister asked.

Everyone turned to him and laughed, Reggie handed him one, then motioned for a marshmallow.

"Please?" Reggie asked in a soft, baby-like voice.

Twister pointed down at the bag of marshmallows, and looked at her.

"Yes." She smiled at him.

"No." Twister replied.

"What?" Reggie said caught off-guard.

"You heard me!" Twister replied, smiling at her.

"Seriously?" Reggie looked at him frowned.

Twister and Reggie just stared at each other with straight faces until Twister stood up and sat down next to her. He held the bag of Marshmallows out to her, and she smiled. Otto decided that this was the best time as any to take Clio off to ask.

"Clio, let's go walk down the beach away from these two crazy kids" Otto laughed, and smiled at her, holding out his hand to help her up.

"Alright, you two don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Clio sang to them and she took Otto's hand and stood up.

Reggie smiled at the two of them, and looked over at Twister.

"What's going on there?" She smiled at him

"Well Otto is about to ask her to prom." Twister watched them walk off.

"Aw, that's cute..." Reggie said, there was a sadness to her tone of voice.

"What is it Reg?" Twister asked, concerned about how her voice sounded so sad.

"Nothing, I'm happy for them, it's cute!" She perked up, but Twister knew there was something wrong.

"Are you going?" Twister asked her, he wasn't planning on going himself since the girl who asked him had bailed last week.

"Well, no..." Reggie looked toward the fire, "I wasn't planning on it."

"But it's Senior Prom? You wanted to go a couple of months ago."

"Yeah but plans change you know?" Reggie smiled at him, then looked off towards the distance.

"Even the Squid is going!" Twister exclaimed

"Yeah, Sammy has a girlfriend, so he has to take her." Reggie became short with answers, she was upset and Twister wanted to make things better, but he knew he couldn't.

"I don't feel good…" Reggie said quietly.

"Wow!" Twister said under his breath.

"What was that?" Reggie said, hearing him perfectly fine.

"I said 'Wow'!" He looked at her, his face was un-amused.

"Okay, bye then." Reggie stood up to leave when his hand pulled her back down into his lap, "Let Go!" She screamed.

All of a sudden Twister planted his lips on her cheek like he had done a million time before jokingly.

"Reg, give it up! You want to go to prom!"

"Ew, you just kissed me!" Reggie laughed and tried to squirm out of his arms.

"Answer the question!" Twister demanded laughing at her.

"Yes! I want to go to prom!" Reggie admitted then looking him in the eyes, "Nobody asked me though, and nobody will."

At that moment he knew that the conversation was over. He looked at her and knew she was vulnerable. Her eyes slowly began to fill with tears. She looked up at him and she didn't know what to say, she was older than he was, she was supposed to be wiser, but at this moment she just wanted to have someone comfort her. Her eyes screamed 'Help me!', but her mouth said nothing. She was helpless and was frozen in the position that he held her. Before she even knew it, Twister was telling her to calm down and that it was okay that he was there for her.

"Shh, Reg, it will be okay…" Twister wiped a tear off her cheek, and kissed her forehead. He did not know if that was okay, but he felt compelled to do it. He smiled down at her, and then noticed that Otto and Clio were starting to head back over in their direction. They were holding hands.

_That's a good sign…_Twister thought, but he knew that he should get Reggie home.

"Hey Reg, why don't we get you home?" He smiled at her, and she just rested on his shoulder.

"Okay, I'll start walking and you go tell them goodbye okay?" Reg stood up holding her hand to him. She helped him up, and he nodded. She slowly started walking away from the fire, the opposite direction from where Clio and Otto were coming from. She wanted to hide the fact she was crying. She just wanted to be like Clio, perfect in ways that Reggie felt like she could never compare to.

Twister ran over to Otto and Clio making an excuse on why him and Reggie wanted to give them some time to themselves. Clio looked at Twister suspiciously, and he just walked away and ran towards Reggie. He put his arm around her, and held her close. She put her arm around his waist, and leaned her head on his arm.

They were halfway home and still nothing had been said between the two of them . Twister wanted to say something but he did not want to bother Reggie. He could tell she was deep in thought. She finally sighed.

"What is it, Reg?"

"I want to go to prom…" Reggie said quietly.

"Then you should go!" He replied cheerfully.

"Clio will win prom queen this year, I mean she won prom princess last year…" Reggie said sadly.

"You will win this year!" He said, knowing that she was nominated.

"What? How would you know?" She asked.

"Junior class plans the prom, remember!" He smiled at her, knowing that Clio, Sherri, and Her were the nominees for Prom Queen.

"Oh, so it's gonna be fun since you and Otto planned it?" Reggie said sadden that she won't be going.

"Shut up! You're going to go!" He said to her slightly shoving her.

"Whatever." Reggie sighed at they entered the cul-de-sac.

Twister leaned in to give her a hug and she held him close and tightly.

Little did the two know, Twister's mother was looking out their kitchen window while they were walking into the cul-de-sac. She saw them out in the street, and smiled. _Well look at mi mijo, all grown up, and with Regina, I always hoped. _She saw them hug and them she smiled. She absolutely adored Reggie, and she always wanted to have her over for family gatherings. She was saddened when Twister told her that Reggie might be leaving the state for college. She wanted to have them be a couple since the first weeks in the 9th grades when Twister started to do well in school and it was all because Reggie would come over after Dive each day to help tutor him. She knew that there could be something there before that, but that moment confirmed that they were good for each other. She sighed, then moved away from the window.

Reggie and Twister pulled apart and then they headed towards their houses, looking back at each other right before walking in the front door.

Author's Note: Happy Novemeber 1st! (: I apologize for not updating all month, but trust me, the updates are going to start coming sooner since Midterms are over, and I have 3 days of the week with more free time! First I would love to thank k0k02417 for being basically the best supporter ever! Also I would love to thank El Curly Diablo, don't know my na, and MichaelMiaMoscovitz for commenting! I love hearing from you all! I would like to add that I have had a few ideas that I am going to take from other stories that were from like 2003, but trust me, they are not going to be the same story line. Let's just say, I read a story, and figured out a way to make the idea my own! Keep commenting, and PM-ing me any suggestions or comments. You all are amazing! Thank you so much! Sorry again for not posting in a month but guess what I'm back and I'm gonna make sure that I post again soon! Thank you for the love and support!

P.S. For any Starbucks fans, Red Cups came out today…just thought that I would add my love for Starbucks! (Even though I went to Dutch Bros today…haha)


	7. Chapter 7: Setups

**(Since it needs to be put, I do not own Rocket Power! I am just borrowing the idea of the show, and I am doing some creative writing with it!)**

Twister walked into his house and saw his mother sitting at the kitchen table. He smiled, and walked over and sat down across from her. She smiled at him and could tell he was trying to figure something out.  
"So how is Regina?" She asked, smiling at her youngest son. She was sad when Lars moved out at the beginning of year, but now he was doing well, and loved not having two boys fighting all of the time."Mom, what should I do?" Twister slumped down into his chair. He leaned his head back and sighed.

She smiled at her young son, "Well, mijo, what do you want to do? Do you want to go to Prom?"

"Well, I don't know...I thought Otto and I would just go and hang out, but now he's taking Clio..."

"Aye! Clio is going with Otto?"

"Yes, mom, but I have bigger problems to deal with!"

"Maurice, why don't you just ask Reggie to go to Prom with you, as friends of course." She smiled at him.

It was in that moment that Twister realized what he had to do. He smiled and jumped up out of his chair, and ran over hugged his mother.

"That's perfect! I need to start planning if I want to do it Monday." Twister said, leaving the room right as Clio entered through the front door.

"What's the rush, Twist?" Clio stood walking up the stairs behind him.

"Nothing it's a surprise!" He smiled at her. He shut the door, then she proceeded to walk right on in, "Leave, Clio!"

"I want to talk for a little, calm down! I'm not here about your stupid surprise!" Clio said sternly.

"Fine, what is it?" Twister said agervated.

"What happened to Reg?" She said quietly, looking concerned.

"What do you mean?" He said, not fully understanding her.

"You two left early, she was upset; I know Reggie, I could tell." Clio looked at him, wondering if he had said something to upset her.

"She was upset...with Otto, and slightly you..." He sighed, knowing this was going to get ugly.

"US! Why? We did nothing to her!" She proclaimed.

"Prom?" He looked at her, knowing that that would cause her to realize.

"She can find a date, and the two of us can go dress shopping..." She trailed off, before Twister stopped her.

" No she can't, no one has asked her. She said that she turned guys down, but nobody has actually asked."

"Then...she can go with Sam!" Clio said proudly, knowing that Twister would reject that idea.

"No, remember my surprise?"

"You better plan a huge was of asking her then!" Clio smiled.

"How did you...nevermind, you know everything." Twister said.

"When did you decide this?" Clio smiled at him, excited to hear that he was finally stepping up and going after her.

"Like an hour ago, when we were walking from the beach." He shyly said to her.

"When are you going to ask?" Clio smiled, knowing full well that he did like Reggie, and that knowing him, he would make a big deal in asking.

"I don't know, I want to do it at school tomorrow..." He thought, "I kinda want to make it a big deal..."

"I knew you would!" She laughed at him, "Why don't we brainstorm of some ideas!"

"Thanks Clio!" He smiled at his cousin.

All of a sudden his phone lit up and vibrated on his desk. He walked over to grab it and noticed it was a text message from Reggie.

[Today was fun! Thank you for being amazing with everthing. See you at school tomorrow! (: ]

Twister smiled at the text, and set his phone down. He walked over to the bed and grabbed his laptop to search for ideas.

"Operation Prom is now on." He smiled at Clio, and she just laughed at him.

The next day, Twister and Clio headed to school extra early to set up Twister had run to the store to pick up the final pieces that he needed to get before heading to school. They stood together in the hall by Reggie's locker putting the note in it. They walked away and the were startled when they saw Sam walking towards them.

"Hey guys!" He said to them, that comment made them jump.

"Hey Sam!" Clio said, smiling at him then to Twister.

"What are you two up to?" Sam asked skeptical of their behavior.

"Nothing!" The two of them said in unison, then they all began laughing.

"Well, I'm glad that you guys are up to something prductive." Sam laughed.

"Hey, we are on a mission!" Twister said to Sam, smiling at Clio.

Just then Reggie and Otto, walked around the corner behind Sam, Twister saw Reggie and smiled. He looked at Clio, and then nodded, then turned and walked away. Just as Reggie and Otto got to Sam and Clio, they wondered where Twister went off to.

"Where did Twist go?" Otto asked, not thinking much of it.

"Oh he had an AV meeting this morning!" Clio said.

"Yeah, he forgot about it so he had to rush off to leave." Sam added, helping make the lie a little more believeable.

Reggie just stood looking off into the distance that Twister had walked off in, debating if she should go after him. She wanted to talk to him. Reggie looked beautiful today. Clio had mentioned that she should look nice for the assembly today since she was going to be speaking at it. She was Senior Class president after all, and they were announcing Prom Court Nominees. Reggie left her hair down, in long waves, and wore a little black sundress that made her body look amazing. She wore silver sandals. Clio smiled when she saw what Reggie was wearing, then grabbed her arms and started to drag her away from the two boys. Then Reggie snapped back into reality and pulled away from Clio.

"What are you doing?" Reggie exclaimed.

"We are going to be late for the meeting!" Clio said continuing to pull Reggie.

"What meeting?" Reggie asked trying to remember

"Swim&Dive!" Clio said, dragging her into the gym.

"That's today?" Reggie remembered upset that she was going to have to get up once again at the assembly. She didn't mind that, she just was wanting to be recognized for something other than Senior Class President or even Girl's Dive State Finalist.

"Ugh, let's go!" Clio dragged Reggie in the meeting.

The bell for first period rang, Reggie had not had time to stop by her locker, and did not know when she would even be able to. That was a benefit that Clio and Twister had been planning on because they wanted to have her wait to get the note from Twister at the end of the day when Clio went to pick her up to go dress shopping. Reggie walked into her first period Calculus class, and she took her seat next to Sam. He smiled at her, and they sat listening to the morning announcements Twister and Otto were the anchors for the morning news, how they were able to pull that job off, nobody knew. They joked around and gave the announcements.

"And those are your announcements for today! See you all at the assembly!" Twister said smiling at the camera.

"For everyone that still needs a date to prom this weekend, Clio is taken, but my lovely sister Reggie now..."

Twister elbowed Otto in the side, "Well guys that's all we have! Later!"  
The camera man motioned that they were offline. Otto just looked at Twister confused and shrugged.

"Well that is just awkward." Reggie just sunk into her seat, Sam smiled at her, laughed then went back to the class assignment for the day.

After class was over, Reggie and Sam gathered their things, and headed to their next class, Physics. Reggie was determinded to make it to her locker before class, but she was stopped by Twister who saw her heading towards it. He grabbed her hand and whipped her around the other way and began to walk her to class.

"What are you doing Twist?" She asked looking at him confused.

"Walking you to class, I wanted to apologize for Otto's rude behavior on the announcements!" Twister said

"Well, yeah, if that wasn't embrarrassing, I don't know what is!" She laughed, he smiled at her and gave her a hug outside of her class.

"Wanna get lunch today?" Twister asked, slightly embrarrassed as a group of girls walked by saying hi to him.

Reggie stood across from him, arms around her textbook, she grasped it tightly, smiling at him. Twister looked down at the ground and Reggie moved a piece of hair out of her eye.

"Of course Twist, why is today different than any other day?"

"I just wanted to ask." He felt embarrassed, and wanted to take back asking her, but it was all apart of his plan.

"Alright, well I better get into class." She said as Sam walked up, look at the two shaking his head.

"Did I interupt something?" He asked skeptical of what he just saw.

"No Sammy, he was just asking about what I wanted to do for lunch!" She smiled at Twister and then to Sam, "Guys, we're gonna be late if we don't hurry up!"

Sam and Reggie headed into class, and Twister headed to his class where Otto was sitting with a chair next to him open. Twister took a seat, grabbed the notebook he and clio wrote the plan in, and marked off the next step in the process.

"Two down..." He said to himself, not realizing Otto was listening.

"Two down, what?" Otto asked, looking in the notebook.

"Nothing!" Twister qucikly closed the notebook, and shoved it back in his bag.

"So prom...with Reg?" Otto looked at him confused, but slightly happy to see that his best bro actually getting coruage to go after a girl, but why it had to be his sister, he was more upset about that.

"Uh, yeah..." Twister said, nervous of how he would react.

"Weird bro! That's my sister, I know you have a crush on her, but really? She's leaving in 3 months!"

"I know..." Twister looked at his desk, not knowing what would happen in the end of July when she left.

"Whatever." Otto said annoyed with him, and looking at what the teacher was writing on the whiteboard.

Twister sank down into his chair, wanting to hide. _This is going to be a long day..._

Author's Note: Hello everyone! I am going to leave you on this little note for now, hopefully I can update again before next Monday, but that is very unlikely because my boyfriend and I are celebrating out two year anniversary! Haha, but I hope that you all know I'm not giving up on it because then what would everyone do on this site? Seriously…haha! PLEASE COMMENT! :) Thank you for all of your comments so far, you do not know how excited I get when I see an email in my inbox! Love you all! :) Have a good week!


	8. Chapter 8: Asking Her

**(Since it needs to be put, I do not own Rocket Power! I am just borrowing the idea of the show, and I am doing some creative writing with it!)**

Chapter 8 - Asking her

Reggie was walking to her locker after school, and she saw Twister standing next to it. She smiled when she saw him. Twister looked up and saw her, and smiled a big goofy grin at her.

"Where were you at lunch?" Reggie looked at him, there was sadness in her voice.

"Oh, sorry about that," He looked toward the ground, "I was setting stuff ready for after school."

"Oh for a media project?" She perked up as she went to unlock her locker.

Twister stood next to her nervously, as Reggie opened up her locker, a note fell to the floor. Twister then bent over and picked it up and handed it to her. She smiled and looked at the hand writing. She knew that it was from Clio so she opened it up and pulled out the paper inside. As Reggie read it she grew confused.

"I don't get it...dress shopping?" Reggie questioned looking down at the note. In Clio's perfect handwriting, _'Dress Shopping and Dinner at 6pm. Meet you in the cul-de-sac.'_

Reggie looked at Twister and he was smiling at her, then turned to walk away. She closed her locker, still looking at the note, walking after Twister. She pulled out her phone and was going to text Clio, when she looked up to notice that he was no longer in front of her. She walked towards the parking lot, knowing that she would eventually catch up to Twister who was probably at his locker. Before she turned the corner, she texted Clio.

[What is that note about?] She texted, and received a response immediately from her friend.

[You'll see!]

Reggie turned the corner looking at her phone, but then she heard a locker close causing her to look up, and just a few steps away from her was Twister. He was holding yellow daisies, and a giant rice crispy treat. She approached him slowly, confused at what was happening, Twister looked at her, and smiled once again. She read the word across the Rice Crispy Treat. 'Prom?', it was spelt out with mini-marshmallows. She automatically began smiling. She looked at him and then looked back at the Rice Crispy Treat. She was standing right in from of him at this point, and she wondered if this was some sort of joke. She hoped not.

"So I heard from a friend that you needed a date to prom..." He said smiling at her. He handed her the flowers and she grabbed ahold of them and began smiling at him. He could tell that she was excited. She began to look like she always does when she goes to the Tide Pools with him. He knew that this was a good sign.

"Twist, I can't believe this..." She said, look at him then to the flowers that she held in her hand. She sniffed them, they smelt beautiful. "How did you do this?"

"I had some help," He smiled at her, then looking down at the Rice Crispy Treat, "My mom made it, I just put the marshmallows on..."

"You know I love your mom's Rice Crispies!" She said smiling at it.

"I know, I asked her last night at like midnight..." He looked at her sheepishly, "She loves you so much, she couldn't say no!"

"Aw!" She gave him a hug, and they stood there, hugging each other. She didn't want to let go, but before it became awkward, she let go and stepped away.

Twister looked at her, smiling, then looked toward the end of the hall towards the parking lot, "We should probably get going. Don't want to make you late for your shopping trip!" He smiled at her.

He wanted to grab her hand, but he felt like it was not a good idea.

Reggie hesitated before beginning to walk towards the parking lot, she just looked at Twister beginning to look confused.

"What's wrong Reg?" He asked her, picking up her confusion.

"Why?" She asked, confused at why he had asked her to prom instead of any other girl.

"Because you're my best friend, and you deserve an amazing prom!" He said, wanting to admit that he wanted to ask her so bad but didn't know any other way of saying that.

"Oh, alright, I just didn't know if it was out of pity or not..." Reggie looked down towards the ground.

"Hey..." He reached over and grabbed her hand, "I would never ask out of pity!"

Twister held her hand and smiled at her. _I want to tell her so bad...Reggie, I wanted to ask you so bad, I really like you! But it would seem stupid if I admitted it. She doesn't feel the same way. _His mind trailed off, and then he looked over and noticed that Reggie was staring at him, looking confused.

"What?" He said snapping out of the confusion.

"I asked if you wanted to go..." She said slowly.

"Sorry, I was just thinking." He said, feeling like an idiot.

"No it's okay, let's go." She smiled at him, looking at him, and walking towards the parking lot.

They made their way to the parking lot, then got into Reggie's Jeep. Twister opened her door and she climbed in. He shut the door, threw his backpack in the back and climbed in next to her. He held the Rice Crispy in his lap, and smiled over at her. She grabbed a piece off of the treat, and stuck it in her mouth. She just smiled at him. They began laughing and joking around about it. He told her about how he went to the flower shop next to the Shack this morning and saw Tito and Ray opening up. They asked what they were for, and he just said it was for a surprise. She laughed at how he wanted to keep it such a secret. They sat in the Jeep talking for a little longer before Reggie stuck the keys into the ignition. She grabbed her sunglasses and pushed her hair back, then slipped her sunglasses on. Twister looked over to her then towards the road, she slowly pulled out of the parking lot, and turned out onto the road.

Twister pressed the 'on' button on the radio as they began down the road, it switched to a pop song, and he made a face out of disgust. Reggie laughed at his face then pointed to her iPod sitting in a cup holder. He picked it up, switched the radio over to the iPod setting. He automatically scrolled to his favorite band, and put on Blink-182. Twister put the iPod back into the holder, then began to drum on the dash board along to the song. Reggie smiled at him, and began to sing along to the song.

"All the, small things, True care, truth brings, I'll take, one lift, Your ride, best trip, Always, I know, You'll be at my show, Watching, waiting, commiserating, Say it ain't so, I will not go, turn the lights off, carry me home, Na, na..."

"I love when you sing!" Twister said over the music

Reggie laughed and shook her head. She did not like the sound of her voice, but she sang anyways.

Everyone loved listening to Reggie sing, she was asked to join the choir her sophomore year, but turned it down because she was embarrassed. Twister always made her sing him songs, he was the only person to hear her sing regularly. She was asked to sing at the Senior Night, but she had not accepted the offer. She secretly wanted to sing, but did not know if it was a good idea. She was probably going to decline.

"Reg, you should sing at the Senior Night!" Twister said, thinking that his idea was brilliant.

She smiled and shook her head no.

They drove into the cul-de-sac, and they saw Clio outside of her car, getting her things out of the back. She excitedly waved at them. Reggie pulled into her driveway and stopped the engine.

"Looks like Clio is excited!" Reggie laughed.

"Are you?" Twister questioned.

"Yeah, I am most defiantly am!" She smiled at him and then leaned over to give him a hug.

They started to get out of the Jeep, and Twister handed her the flowers and Rice Crispy Treat. She grabbed her backpack and smiled at him. They both headed in the direction of their houses.

"Later Twist!" Reggie said walking towards the house.

"Bye, Reg!" He said, not wanting to leave.

They both retreated to their houses and went up into their rooms.

All of a sudden Reggie heard her phone beep and vibrate. She looked at it and saw that she had a new message. It was from Twister.

[Don't forget to meet Clio! :P]

She smiled at her phone, then started to begin a new text when a second one came through.

[You should wear blue. You always look beautiful in it! :) ]

She started giggling, and laid down on her bed. She grew more and more excited for prom. Her senior year was becoming more and more amazing as it ended. She could not wait until summer.

Author's Note: Please don't hate me for not posting sooner. I have had a very busy holiday season, and have the next two chapters ready to post as well. So please be patient with me, as they should be up tomorrow morning in the next 12 hours. Please review, I love the feedback! Sorry guys, I'll try to be better :)


	9. Chapter 9: Pictures of Me?

**(Since it needs to be put, I do not own Rocket Power! I am just borrowing the idea of the show, and I am doing some creative writing with it!)**

Reggie sat on the front steps of the Rodriguez house, waiting for Clio to meet her outside. Otto, Twister, and Sam had gone to Madtown, the local skate park. Reggie wished that she could be there with them instead of having to go out shopping. Mrs. Rodriguez saw her sitting outside on the steps from the kitchen window. She smiled seeing that their plan must have worked id she was there waiting for Clio to go shopping. Reggie looked over towards the kitchen window and saw Mrs. Rodriguez. She waved and smiled. Mrs. Rodriguez waved for her to come inside. Reggie stood up and walked inside towards the kitchen.

"Reggie, you know that you don't need to wait outside, just come in!" Mrs. Rodriguez said to Reggie smiling.

Reggie smiled and took a seat at their kitchen table, "I know, I just feel rude walking in."

"Don't worry about it dear! Would you like something to drink? Are you hungry?" She asked.

"No thank you!" Reggie replied.

"Alright, if you need anything let me know." She smiled.

"Thank you for helping Twister make the Rice Crispy Treat" Reggie said shyly.

"Oh anything for you dear!" Her smiled beamed at her. "I am glad that you and Maurice are going to Prom together."

Reggie smiled, she loved Twister's mom. She always felt like she was a part of the family when she was over there.

"If you need anything dear, just help yourself. I am going to finish laundry, Clio should be down soon." Mrs. Rodriguez said smiling at her.

"Thank you again!" Reggie called as she left the room.

Reggie looked around the kitchen and saw all of the pictures up on the Refrigerator. Reggie stood up and went over to look. She walked over and saw a collage of different pictures, ranging from weddings, family photos, to pictures of all of the 5 of them that have grown up together. There was a picture of them from last summer when they went to Maui, they were all on the beach, arms around each other. There was Reggie's favorite one, the picture from their first day of school. Reggie stood in the middle with Clio and Twister next to her, and Otto next to Clio and Sam next to Twister. They all had their arms around each other. They called themselves the Mod Squad. Otto stood tall and tried to look as tough as possible, Clio flirted with the camera, and Sam just smiled as normal. As for Twister and Reggie, they were the focal point of the photo, Twister had tickled Reggie's side and she started to squirm and laugh. As the moment was captured, Reggie and Twister were in mid laugh, but instead of it looking funny, it was one of those pictures that was perfect. _That was the best day ever._ There was one that she had not seen before, it was a black and white picture of herself. She was on the beach, and it was a close up of her face. She looked flawless, but did not even know who or when the picture was taken. She began to look confused. She pulled it off the fridge and looked to see if anything was written on the back. Nothing was. She put it back up and then was startled by Clio standing slightly behind her.

"Clio! Don't scare me like that!" Reggie said, trying to recover from being scared.

"Like the picture?" Clio pointed towards the one that Reggie had been looking at.

"Yeah, but who took it?" She asked confused.

"Well, take a guess, Reg!"

"Twist?" Reg looked back at the picture, knowing that he was in photography.

"Yeah, he was really proud of this shot." She said looking at it. "He showed it to me about a month ago."

"Is he entering it into the Art show?" She asked knowing that it it was at the end of the week.

"Yeah, he entered a couple of them." Clio said smiling at the picture.

"He's really talented" Reggie said looking at the picture.

"You wanna know my favorite of all of these?" Clio asked her.

"Which one?" Reggie looked over the photo's trying to guess, "The Maui one?"

"No, that one is good, but look at this one." Clio pulled off a photo of some distant cousin, but underneath the photo revealed a picture of just Twister and Reggie. They were around the age of about 13, and they sat on the porch of the Rodriguez house with ice cream cones in their hands and they were laughing. They looked happy, and they looked like best friends.

"Do you see how happy you two are?" Clio smiled and moved the photo she took off around to the side of the fridge.

"Why was it covered up?" Reggie asked.

"Twister didn't like it for a while, can you guess when?" She said slyly.

"When I dated Trent?" She knew automatically.

"Exactly, but don't worry, he takes all of those pictures of you now..." Clio smiled at Reggie.

"All of those pictures?" Reggie looked suspiciously.

"I've said too much!" Clio said looking at her friend smiling. "Let's go!"

"No, tell me!" Reggie demanded.

"Nope, bro code!" Clio stuck her tongue out at her.

"Stop!" Reggie sighed.

"Come on, let's go!" Clio smiled at her.

Clio began to walk out of the front door, as Reggie looked at the picture one last time, remembering what an amazing day they had that day, then followed Clio out to the car.

Author's Note: I do apologize that this chapter is so short, I was going to combine chapters 8 & 9, but I just couldn't do it, they are two totally different chapters. Be prepared for the next one hopefully in the next day, I am working on it as we speak.


	10. Chapter 10: Dark Room

**(Since it needs to be put, I do not own Rocket Power! I am just borrowing the idea of the show, and I am doing some creative writing with it!)**

Twister stood in the dark room staring at the picture that he was processing. He smiled at the picture grew darker and darker across the white piece of paper. He had been waiting to develop some of these pictures for a while. He wanted to make sure that nothing would get in the way making sure that this picture turned out perfect. He finally pulled the last photo out of the water and sat it on the drying rack. He carefully walked out of the room, and ran into Ms. Bosch his teacher who happened to be looking over his portfolio of photos that he had left on a desk in the back of the classroom.

"Mr. Rodriguez, these are incredible!" She said looking to him. "What are all of these for?"

"I am entering only the best into the show, the others are going to the girl in the picture as a graduation gift."

"Regina will love them!" She smiled at him, knowing fully well who she was.

"Her dad wouldn't let her get Senior Photos done like Clio did, and she was pretty upset about that." Twister said looking down at some of the photos; he smiled as he looked over them, knowing that she would love them.

A majority of the photos were candid of Reggie. There was a wide variety of angles, lights, and different settings that he had taken the pictures in. Twister looked over them so proud; he could not wait until he could show them to Reggie.

"Which is going to be your focal piece?" Twister's teacher asked.

"Hold on, I just finished processing it!" Twister ran back into the room and picked up the picture.

He went back out and handed it to his teacher; he smiled as she looked it over.

In the picture, she was sitting on the boardwalk, looking towards the camera, but then something else had caught her attention. He had been looking at her through the lens, and smiled as she looked out towards the ocean, her hair was blowing out of her face, and her eyes glistened in the sunlight. He had captured that moment and turned it into a moment that they would remember. She had never looked more beautiful. To him, she was a model, and she was stunningly beautiful.

"Very impressive once again, Mr. Rodriguez!" She said handing the picture back.

He smiled and looked at the picture once again.

He looked down at the pictures once again, they were all scattered over the desk.

"Now which are you going to submit to the show?" She asked smiling at him.

"I haven't decided yet, I am a little nervous about this all..." He replied with a nervous tone in his voice.

"And why is that Mr. Rodriguez?"

"I kind of feel like I am coming across as a stalker..." He said, looking at all of the pictures.

"Then enter this in as a collection." She smiled at him, thinking of all of the pictures he has taken over the past years.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you have taken many pictures over the past three years of high school; you could put them together and make a collection of everything." She smiled at him, knowing that she would need to create a special category for this.

"But, that isn't a category, and I wouldn't have anything else to submit to for portraits." He looked down at the pictures, knowing how cool that would be having pictures over the past three years.

"Don't worry, Mr. Rodriguez, it will all work out." She smiled, "You know there are other shots you can enter."

"I just, what if she thinks it is weird...won't a lot of people?" He started to second guess everything that he was doing. I can't look like a total creep. I have to act cool and just not let this look like a set up. A 'setup' what am I trying to do...I just really want to show her how beautiful she really is. I think that having pictures over the past 3 years of high school of any with her, including her brother, Sam or Clio would work. I know exactly what I'll do!

"You have a plan?" She smiled at him, picking up different pictures and looking them over.

"Yeah, I do actually...hopefully she likes it." He sighed, as the door began to open.

"I know her, and she will" She smiled and looked over at the door.

"Clio, what a nice surprise," She smiled at her then looked at Twister, "I haven't seen you around here in a while.

"Hey Clio, let me just clean up and grab my stuff." Twister said as he walked back into the dark room.

"Alright, Cuz!" She smiled at him then walked over to the table and looked down at all of the pictures.

"Whoa, I didn't realize that he had so many...what a creep!" She said right as Twister came back into the room; she looked up and laughed at him.

"Aren't they all amazing Clio?" Ms. Bosch asked .

""They are absolutely amazing!" She said, smiling at her cousin, "You know she will love them right?"

"I "I hope so..." He smiled at her.

""She is waiting for us, we need to go." Clio hinted as she walked towards the door.

Twister smiled and understood, he collected his pictures and put them back into his envelope that he carried them all in.

""Oh Twist, she saw the one on the fridge and she loved it..." She smiled and walked out the door.

"Twister looked down and smiled, and you could tell that he was excited that she had had noticed the picture. He looked over the remaining pictures on the desk and could not help but get an. get excited for the art show.

""See Mr. Rodriguez, you had nothing to worry about!" His teacher, Ms. Bosch smiled at him.

""I will have my submission done by deadline tomorrow night, don't worry!" He smiled at her.

"Twister walked out the door and ran to catch up with Clio who was standing by Reggie's locker. Reggie walked up to the locker at the same time Twister did, and they'd they smiled at each other.

""Okay guys, let's go!" Clio walked off, leaving the two of them to follow. "I'm hungry!"

Reggie shook her head and laughed, and followed Clio, walking to catch up with her. Twister then soon caught up as well.

"Where are we going to go eat?" Twister asked, as soon as her caught up to the girls.

"Where do you think, Twist?" Reggie asked sarcastically, nudging him with her elbow.

"Shut it, Reggie!" He nudged back at her, laughing.

Clio walked away shaking her head, walked faster to leave the two of them walking alone.

"Clio said you found a dress..." Twister nervously said to Reggie.

"Yeah, I did...it's alright..." Reggie said shyly, nervous about the whole "date" idea.

"I bet you will look amazing" He smiled his famous smile at her.

Reggie smiled back but then looked towards the ground. _He is the sweetest. I just hope that I am making the right decision for our friendship…what if I am making the worst decision ever? What if this is all out of pity? Would Clio do this? Would she set all of this up and just do it to make me feel good about myself? I need to stop worrying, and just…._

Her train of thought was broken when Twister nudged her in the rib.

"Ouch!" She was startled by the action he just had done. She was not expecting that.

"Finally got your attention though, what's on your mind Reg?" Twister asked, knowing that something was wrong.

"Nothing, I just am nervous for State coming up." She lied.

"I will most defiantly be there!" He smiled, "I will take video of everything!"

"Thanks, Twist." She said looking toward the direction that Clio was, then noticing that she was with Otto now. _Where did he come from? _

"So you know the art show next Thursday?" Twister asked nervously, not knowing if he should tell her about the whole picture ordeal that he was working on.

"Of course!" Reggie said, looking at him.

"Well, you see, it's kinda a big deal, with my piece being in a category of its own going for best of show, and…"

"Hey Reggie, wait up!" A voice shouted from behind them.

Twister was in the middle of telling Reggie how much he wanted her to come, when a voice called off in the distance. They both turned around, and Twister looked at Reggie's face, and she half smiled that the person running towards them. He frowned as the person approached.

"Reggie, I've been looking for you!"

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone! :) I'm sorry that I am not the best at updating this, but I have been working on a side project, and it is taking up too much of my precious time. Besides that, I am hoping you like this chapter. I have found the direction I want to go with this story, and I am hoping that it starts going that way. If anyone has any comments, or ideas, PLEASE let me know :) I love to hear from everyone! Also, if you believe this story is udder crap, I would love to know. I hate making a fool of myself haha! THANK YOU FOR READING! Please comment! :)


	11. Chapter 11: Unexpected

**(Since it needs to be put, I do not own Rocket Power! I am just borrowing the idea of the show, and I am doing some creative writing with it!)**

Reggie turned around, smiling at the person approaching. She looked them over as they approached; shaking her head at them.

"What are you doing?" She asked, as Twister glared at them.

"I was wondering if you wanted to catch a few waves?" Sean asked, smiling at her, looking over at Twister giving him a look as if he should leave.

"Yeah!" Reggie perked up, smiling at him. She brushed the hair out of her eyes, and smiled at him.

Her whole attitude changed in a matter of seconds. One minute, she was acting shy, then the next she was flirting with the guy that had just approached her. She smiled at him, and shifted her body weight toward him, acting if Twister was not there anymore. She glanced over at Twister, and the expression on his face was one that she could not describe to anyone. She felt hurt by it, but blew it off as he began to turn away. Sean and Reggie were discussing the next day's State meet schedule. Reggie acted dumb, and was asking him questions that she already knew the answer to. Twister couldn't watch anymore, and he began to walk away.

Meanwhile.  
"What is taking them so long!" Otto said turning to see what was happening to the other two that were behind him and Clio. He stopped and stared at them, "Is that Sean?"  
Clio stood there, arms crossed, glaring at the situation, "He knows, and he is still going to try!"  
Otto looked over at Clio with a confused look on his face.  
"You don't know?" Clio said shocked, "Really, the king of snooping does not know what is going on?"  
"Can you just tell me?" Otto grew impatient.  
"Do you remember when Reggie dated that guy last summer?" She asked, knowing full well he didn't know.  
"GUY!? What guy?" He asked surprised.  
"You really are clueless!" She laughed smiling at him, "Well, I don't know if I should say now..."  
"Tell me!" Otto yelled at her, causing a man walking by with his dog to look at them.  
"Alright, calm down!" She said in her calmest voice, motioning for them to sit down on the bench, "It was the beginning of last summer, right after the state dive meet, Reggie went to that Swim and Dive party with me because I had to go. She refused to go for most of the day, but then we ran into Sean, and he said that she had to go. Knowing Reggie, she would not miss out on a chance to be with him. So we went to the party, an before long, Reggie was all over Sean. She was flirting with him, and always next to him. Towards about midnight, I watched them walk off down the beach, hand in hand. I knew that he was going to cause trouble. I waited around for her, and finally she came back, and he kissed her on the cheek. Many of the other girls at the party were upset. Reggie explained that she then had a boyfriend, and it was fun and cute in the moment."  
"Wait, what do you mean, it's like you hate this guy, did he break her heart?" Otto asked, intently listening to the story for any clues of why this all would be happening.  
"Well, a couple of weeks into their relationship, things just became weird, and he just started treating her differently. Neither of us could figure it out, but she knew that something was going on. We found out later that summer, that he had cheated on her, and he lied about it. He finally came clean, but it was just messy. The worst part if that she decided to forgive him. I mean, come on, there was another perfectly good guy waiting at your doorstep each night to make sure she was home safe. She cried on his shoulder practically daily. It just makes me so upset that she does this to herself. She keeps going back to him. I can't go through this again, it makes me sick to just watch." Clio just sat there staring at the situation, shaking her head.  
They then noticed Twister begin to walk away, and Reggie turned to him and tried to grab his arm, but he just pulled away. She shrugged it off as if it were no big deal, then began to walk with Sean.  
"Wait, I still don't get it." Otto complained, watching what was going down.  
"I think I am going to head home, I have my final project to finish, and I want to try to get it done tonight." Clio said knowing that Twister was going to need some "bro" time.  
"Alright." Otto said, knowing she was upset with this situation, "Hey Twist!"  
Twister looked at Otto, then looked over at Clio, who looked more disappointed than he did.  
"Hey guys, I think I am going to head home." Twister said, looking down at his shoes, scuffing them on the boardwalk.  
"Dude, let's go hang out, play video games!" Otto said, not understand why he was acting like this.  
"I don't know" He responded, before getting a glare from Clio, "What?"  
"Why don't you go catch him up on what's been going down, Twist..." Clio said, knowing full on that he knew what she was implying.  
"Do I have to?" He sighed, then looking over at Otto.  
"What's going on?" Otto asked confused once again.  
"Basically, you might get to kill me, so this is your lucky day..." Twister replied, "I might see you again Clio!"  
"Stop being a drama queen!" Clio laughed, and Twister laughed along with her.

They all parted their ways, with Clio heading home, and Twister and Otto heading to the Shack to grab some food. They all secretly wondered where Reggie had gone off to, but none of them were going to bring it up. For everyone, this was not a topic that they were wanting to discuss.

Reggie and Sean were walking along the beach, talking and joking around. Reggie smiled at Sean, and he reached for her hand and she let him take it.  
"Remember when we used to walk like this last summer?" He asked her smiling.  
"Yeah, those were good times, I miss that." She said looking at the ground, she knew she missed his affectation, but not the lying and abuse. She missed him. She missed the guy she met at the party, the guy that held her hand and kissed her on the forehead. She missed having someone text her goodnight, and meet up with her for early breakfast.  
"I'm sorry for what happened, Reg, I should have been better." He said with a sincere sound in his voice.  
"I know, but you've changed, I've seen it over the past year." She said, not certain if she believe it or not.  
"I want us to get back together." He stopped and pulled her close to him.  
"Sean...I..." She stuttered, she had a flashback of when they were dating and he would pull her close like this but there was alcohol on his breath, he would not have let her move, he would push himself on her and she would try to move but he would use all of his force to keep her with him. This time, she backed away, she didn't like being that close.  
"What?" He spoke in a calm voice.  
"I don't know Sean..." She slowly walked back from him.  
"Then why don't we go to the Shack and talk..." He said slyly.  
Reggie knew that he was not going to take no for an answer, and he was staring at her with intense eyes. She knew that he was trouble, but she loved that sense of adrenaline she got when she was with him. She loved how he would make her do things that she would normally not do.  
"Sure." She looked at him, almost afraid.  
He grabbed her hand and she began to grow afraid of what she might have gotten herself into.  
"What's wrong babe?" He asked, looking down at her.  
"Nothing," she replied as he lead her under the pier.  
"What are we doing?" She asked shyly. Reggie knew that she had gotten herself into trouble the first moment she began to flirt with him. She missed it, but that moment he pulled her close, all of those feelings were gone.

**Author's Note: First, I would like to thank everyone who has been reading this story, I had more people viewing the story in the past month than I have in a long time! :) I also would like to thank Sirifoy and IHeartTwister for commenting! For IHeartTwister, I have thought about that, but I currently don't have much time as is to make this story perfection with that ha, but if you have any suggestions on getting one or where to get one let me know! :) Thank you all for posting, I am working on chapter 12 right now, and things are getting intense! :) Keep commenting please! **


End file.
